So, I Think We Should Run
by AlternativeParadise
Summary: Wanda and Pietro both suffered through the same horror of genetic mutation experiments together. They grew close through their isolation, having only each other and thinking no one was coming to save them. But when Loki comes to fight to win his scepter back, he releases them both on one condition: Wanda comes with him. AU with adult material.
1. Epilogue

**So this is different... Blame Dos Equis and Age of Ultron... Should I continue? Leave reviews and comments below to let me know!**

* * *

I know you've daydreamed of fucking me.

Undressing with your hands instead of your eyes.

It's okay-really it isn't-because I've done the same with

him.

I am aware of every cell at any given time.

I know where he is with my eyes closed, my back turned.

His movements are outlined in blue.

You are dormant green.

Take me.

I just want to know what flesh feels like.

Your cool skin turned red from my touch.

Manipulate you to take me.

He watches me now.

I see around my head.

His ice tips falling over his marble forehead.

I am aware of every strand.

Your eyes pierce my skull.

You try to penetrate my consciousness.

Make me love you.

I do. I love your pain, raw, emotion.

I want you to penetrate more than my mind.

He lingers now, presses his lips over my ear.

I can smell the tension coming from the green.

The blue soothes. The green seethes.

I am lost in color.

Suddenly, I am alone.

You removed him and went to bed with me.

Door locked. Sheets secured.

I am yours now.

The way I want it…?

* * *

"This can't go on."

It's late. 2:14 AM late. It's not We-Shouldn't-Be-Up late but not exactly time to be flipping pancakes either. That makes it the time between say-it-now-before-it's-too-late and save-it-for-later. The time when the best worst events are formed. _I can't fucking wait._

"You are mine. We had a deal."

I pause but nothing that comes out is premeditated.

"Body and mind are two different things."

He's mad now. I challenged him. I challenged him at 2:15 AM. _This 'otta be good._

"I promised you one thing that doesn't mean it comes with another," I sit up to make myself clearer. "You may buy a set of newly sharpened knives but the meat comes separately. What you want wasn't part of the deal."

He moves so quickly I hardly realize him pinning me down onto the bed until he is already sneering into my face.

"I may not have bought the meat but that can easily be rectified." His hot saliva drips quietly and in little amounts onto my cheek. I've really pissed him off now. He lowers his face even closer, his teeth caressing my ear. "Don't test me."

Then he turns. He nuzzles his face into my neck, moving aside my dark hair, like a vampire readying his victim for the best part. We takes his hand away from mine and drags it up my neck, forcing my head back. I don't even fight it. I'm used to it. His thumb feels every vein up and down my neck. He is intoxicating. At least that's what I think is the reason why I don't fight him anymore. I want him to have me. Own me. Take me wherever he pleases. I don't have to think or understand. He does it all. I like that. I want that. But I also want to run.

 _Pietro…_

"...what?"

Another fuck up.


	2. Get Close, Get Out

**Thank you so much for the views, reviews, likes, and follows for my last chapter! I guess that means I will continue! It means a lot to have people's support. I 3 you all! :) Leave reviews for this chapter and let me know what you like and don't like and even what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! I love inspiration and constructive criticism (and of course I love kudos). Cheers!**

* * *

Something is wrong. Crashing and barking of orders can be heard through my thick glass wall. I step forward, barefoot, lifting up the tattered grey that is my dress. I place one hand on my barrier. It glows pink around my hand but I know nothing will happen. I focus on it for a moment, remembering how trapped I am. Suddenly, a flash of light illuminates my face, which is then accompanied by an intense earthquake, throwing me back. The ground is still shaking as I scramble up.

Something is very wrong.

"Pietro?" I press my back against the wall. It's as close as I can be to him now. Nothing. I flip over and desperately grip the wall with my hands. "Pietro!"

The wall shakes suddenly with a violent thud.

"I'm here," he calls through our obstruction. "Wand, I'm here."

Relief flows in and out of my pores. _Wand_. The pet names makes this feel normal. Makes us normal. Makes me… The irony of the name isn't lost on me so I laugh. I turn around and press my back to the wall, laughing. Deliriously so.

"Wand? Are you okay?"

I slow. Catch my breathing. I can hear more screams. Getting louder.

" _Wand?_ "

I lean my head back, imaging him behind me. No wall. Just flesh.

"Together, right?" I ask.

I can almost feel his hand slide up the wall, resting above where my shoulder is. I imagine it continuing through the wall and up my neck. His warmth seeps in through the wall and I suck it as much as I can through my skin. Then, I read his mind. He is leaning his head on the wall, waiting for me. Worried. Patient but concerned. Not for himself but me. I'm ashamed now. I'm stronger than this. Wanda M. wasn't. The Scarlet Witch. Who is she? Not afraid, no weakness.

" _Together."_

I hear him in my head. That's new. I turn over and press my hand to his. I long for his warmth that doesn't spawn from my dreams. I rest my head to his, fighting the temptation to violate him more. Shuffle through his thoughts. Pouring through dreams, desires, skeletons. To hold them in my hand as easily as I grip my wall now. I want these things. I don't want to take them. I want to be given. I want to be given what he holds inside. I want him to give me what I can take, without hesitation, without permission. I want…

" _What are you…?"_ a voice interrupts, a cool voice. It's so crystal clear that I know it's coming through my mind, but not from me. I turn my head slowly to the glass, like someone possessed. A tall pale man stands before my cage. His hair a slick greasy black, his body cloaked in black and green. His sickly white hand grips something long and pointy and glowing blue. I look from it to his face. His green eyes piercing towards me. I flash mine, red. My fingers glow as well. Something in me is saying this: _danger._

The man cocks his head to the side. " _Can you hear me?"_

I straighten myself to him. I feel strangely drawn to answer him. He isn't like the rest. The people that keep us here. That makes me curious so I nod and he smiles. His grin lights his eyes and crinkles his leathery skin. I feel my own prickle. A thought is forming in his head.

" _Stand back,"_ he orders. I obey. I find this whole mind interrupted deal very exhausting.

He lifts his sceptre and blows a hole into my wall. I am sent flying back to the ground. And then glass shatters around me and my ears start ringing. I can hear Pietro screaming my name but he sounds farther than he has ever before. Someone is leaning over me, laughing through his words at me.

"I did tell you to stand back," his voice glides over the air and into my ears like liquid silk.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" I hear Pietro's shrill voice. His tone scares me because he is scared. Pietro is scared so now I know something is very, very wrong. The cool man roughly grabs me by the arm and yanks me up.

"You have two options," he breathes. I listen. "You can stay here; confined, ashamed. Or you can come with me and be a part of something greater."

I hesitate.

"Something beyond these four walls."

It's as if he knows me for after he says those five words, I am selling my soul to the devil.

"You want me, you have to take him too."

His eyes wander over my face. He is surprised at my strength. He, a man I do not know, holding me by my arm, breathing into my face, is surprised that I am countering him. This is who I am. The Scarlet Witch. He releases my arm but steps closer. I can tell he is trying to decide if he has the patience to delegate. His mind is quiet now that he is so near. But I know what he will say next. If he's here at all, he won't take no for an answer. He won't let another broken outcast go alone. I exploit his weakness, he exploits mine. _What a perfect match._

"Deal."

I finished my soul's signature and took Pietro's down with me.


	3. Where We're Going, Where We've Been

**Thank you all for following and favoriting this story! A special thanks to just and peachywink for their reviews! WOW! I had no idea anyone would like this story but I am so glad you do! Keep the reviews, likes, and follows coming and also tell me anything you might like to see or change in the story so far! I love to hear input. :) cheers!**

* * *

"It's incest."

"We are not related."

"You might as well be."

He paces the floor, his eyes burning a dark green, fists clenched. He looks how he did the first day I met him. First day I willingly imprisoned myself. From one to another.

"Yes we grew up together, yes he was the only one I had during all those years of experiments, yes, of course, we are close. That doesn't make us siblings. What it makes us is impossible to be separate."

He stops pacing and snaps attention to me. He is unraveling, slowly but surely. He is losing control over the one being who he could relate to. Me. He isn't me. He doesn't have two to choose from. _I'm sorry. I truly am. I feel your pain profoundly. But I will always choose-_

"No." He shatters the silence with one word. Interrupting my stream of consciousness. I knew one day he'd regret taking us both. "You belong here, you belong with something that understands you-your power."

"I don't belong to you," my voice is strong. He helped create this. The Scarlet Witch. The women in red and black. The one every man wants to sleep with. My ultimate play. One he played right into. Now he's lost control. I won't let him deconstruct me. He has to face his work.

He cackles. My challenge amuses him. Like a small child holding a plastic sword and a stern gaze. He patronizes me. I have turned from a woman to something to be patted on the head and sent away with a lolli. His hands grasp the ends of the bed, so that he can lean closer to me, menacingly. He doesn't scare me.

"I _saved_ you. If it weren't for me, you'd still be locked away; an animal, an experiment."

"I still am," I sneer back leaning my body closer to his, our faces inches apart. I do not look away. I fix my eyes onto his. _Face me, bitch._ "A prison is not having the freedom to leave."

His face softens ever-so-slightly, as if hurt by me enlightening him about the truth.

"What? You think I didn't know that you would stop me if we tried to leave here? I know I can't." He leans his head down.

"You're wrong," he says quietly. I'm surprised.

"What?" My heart lifts.

"Not _we_ ," his voice taunts. His eyes come up to me slowly. This time black. He leans closer in, lips touching my ear. They're cold. Bifrost cold. I shiver like ice is growing down my spine, into my bloodstream, invading me. " _He_ can leave whenever he wishes…" He pulls back from me quickly, before I can even form a response, and heads to my door. He turns to smile at me. That smile. I am transfixed. Disgusted. Mesmerized. Like I was before. Before, I signed myself over. Before I became this. Before he was my warden. My master. My-

"Sleep well."

And just like that, I'm left alone again. He doesn't scare me. Not even now. He doesn't scare me. Not like he used to.


End file.
